Akoya Seishu
Summary Akoya Seishu, also known as The Executioner, is a police inspector, the captain of the 44th Riot Squad and a secret vigilante that ruthlessly carries out his own brand of justice. He is also the affiliated fighter of Wakasa Life Insurance and represented the company during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Akoya is a man who is driven almost entirely by his intense brand of justice and thoroughly judges evil: no matter how seemingly insignificant the crime, even in hindsight, Akoya deems the perpetrators guilty and those that are guilty are executed without mercy. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, possibly 8-C Name: Akoya Seishu, The Executioner Origin: Kenganverse Gender: Male Age: 31-33 Classification: Human, Fighter for Wakasa Life Insurance, Vigilante, Psychopath Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Aura, Fear Inducement (Induced fear on even Ryuki, who barely knows what fear is) and Weapon Mastery (Taiho-Jutsu is mainly used with addition of a weapon) Attack Potency: Small Building level+, possibly Building level+ (Broke Imai's ribs and defeated Haruo. Hinted that he is still stronger than Imai after their fight, only lost because of his inexperience of ground grappling) Speed: Hypersonic (Shown to be able to blitz this fast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Comparable to Haruo who can lift 480kg) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+, possibly Building Class+ (Managed to wound Haruo with Ripper) Durability: Small Building level+, possibly Building level+ (Took multiple hits from Haruo and Imai) Stamina: Very high. He is able to execute and kill people day in and day out with barely any rest. His sheer bloodlust makes him very stubborn. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Shield Intelligence: Above Average. He is an excellent captain of the police force, and the best asset Japanese Police Force has. He is able to kill people while being vigilante without being caught. Weaknesses: He is barely able to contain his bloodlust due to having Dirty Harry Syndrome. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Taiho-jutsu:' An eclectic fighting style developed for use by police officers and intended to subdue opponents. His fighting style implements various techniques, that, along with his brutality and relentlessness, psychologically breaks his opponents. **'Shield:' Akoya puts one of his forearms forward as if he were holding a riot shield, then uses his shielding forearm to redirect any blows away from him, taking only minor damage rather than the full brunt of the attack. However, this doesn't completely disperse the force of the attack, and still puts stress on his shielding forearm. **'Ripper:' A technique that is aesthetically similar to Rihito's Razor's Edge though its mechanism and the amount of damage it deals is different. Rather than tearing at an opponent using only finger strength as Rihito does, Akoya puts his hands near his opponent's skin and "rips" them using his knuckle bones instead. The technique's true value is for Akoya to jab the wounds caused by Ripper during a fight to distract the opponent, giving Akoya an advantage. It is stated to be more of a harassment technique than a damage dealing move. **'Taiho-jutsu, Stance of Suppression:' A stance adapted from Kanoh Agito's stance and modified to fit Akoya's build, personality and fighting style. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kenganverse Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Police Officers Category:Murderers Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8